


Teenager

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [25]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Family Issues, Gun Kink, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Noncontober 2020, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Jason meets Roman after running away from home. He gives him everything his family never gave him, but he expects something in return.Day 25. Victim blaming.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Teenager

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adolescente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193528) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



Jason's first impression of Roman was that he was funny. He laughed at his jokes no matter how bad they were. Stroked his hair, and even paid for breakfast at their first meeting. Robin had not spent enough time with Batman to know that Roman Sionis was the notorious Black Mask mafia boss.

Roman invited him to dinner a couple of days later, then Jason confessed that he had run away from home. That his adoptive father was a terrible guy and his brother too. The older one offered to stay with him encouraged him to go back to school and even talked about asking for emancipation for abuse. Sionis listened to him at breakfast, complimented him at lunch, and laughed at dinner. He managed a company that made cosmetics, that's what he said.

"Roman." The teenager, awakened by a midnight commotion, runs through the halls of the huge flat in downtown Gotham. Neither Bruce nor Dick bothered to look for him. He slams the door of Roman's studio where the sound has come from, stopping immediately. Sionis throws her hair back, staining part of her forehead with a dark red liquid.

"Oh, Jay I woke you up. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. Why don't you go back to bed, and we'll talk about this tomorrow" Roman takes off his gloves, he never does that. He carefully places them on the desk right next to what appears to be a mask. He walks with his trademark grace towards Jason posing his naked hand on the teenager's shoulder. Trying to cover the inside of the room with his body.

"That man is dead." Jason moves his neck trying to take a good look at the body lying on the floor. The accountant who also acts as Roman's assistant takes off his jacket covering the face of the deceased.

"No..." Sionis pushes the young man a little, inviting him to go out.

"He's definitely dead." Jason insists.

"Well, yeah. Maybe a little." He accepts the older one, closing the door behind him. "Let the employees take care of him."

"Did you kill him?" He questions the younger one, even if the facts speak for themselves.

"Of course not. I would never do something like that. You know me, Jay." Roman replies and Jason believes him. He lets himself be guided back to his assigned bedroom, with the employer taking him by the shoulder. Todd sits on the bed, Sionis stands in front of him, touching the teenager's neck with his bare hand. Reaching up to his cheek.

Jason closes his eyes, tilting his head to allow more of the touch. It's the first time he can feel Roman's skin against his, his hands are calloused. A fact that is strange for a man who works behind a computer. He takes the teenager's face in his two hands, rubbing his thumbs on the back of his ears.

"I once told you how beautiful you are." The room is not small or empty, but Roman's voice echoes on the walls. Jason denies, the older one's hands go up a bit. Gently touching the teenager's lips. "Well you are, the most beautiful of all."

Sionis bows down, bringing his nose close to the boy's neck, he smells of that orchid bath gel he bought for him. Roman moves one of his hands away from Jason's face, placing it on his knee. He rubs it over his trousers, going up to the junction of his thighs. Todd opens his eyes suddenly, bringing his palms to the older man's chest to push him away.

"What's wrong with you?" Roman questions, scowling at the teenager.

"That should be my line. What's wrong with you?" Jason lifts his legs onto the bed trying to cover his body.

"I see what's going on." Sionis rubs his jaw, looking at the young man with a squint. "We seem to have a communication problem, Jason."

"What do you mean? The young man asks, full of confusion.

"I thought you were too shy to say it out loud..." Roman wanders around leaning over Jason again.

"Saying what?"

"Jason you're a little naive, but you're not stupid." Sionis' hand touches his shoulder, looking up to observe Todd. "You came to me whining about how terrible your life was, you agreed to move in with me almost instantly."

"I don't understand". Says the young man. The confusion is palpable in his voice.

"It means I've already made a big investment in you and I can't waste it. Can you understand that?" The older man pushes Jason onto the bed, spreading his legs to keep him from getting up.

"I don't have the money to pay you now, but I can wash the dishes or..."

"I have maids who do that, Jason." Roman takes the top button of the teenager's pyjamas, opening it calmly. "The kind of business we're doing is very common. I let you live with me, I fill you with attention and luxury, but in return I also need to receive something".

"I have nothing to give you.

"My patience is starting to wear thin Jason. I like you in your role of a cute and innocent boy, but this is getting annoying. Sionis slams his finger into the young man's chest. "You came here knowing what was waiting for you, I treat you like a prince and in return you sleep with me. Now stop fooling around and take off your clothes, I have waited long enough for you."

"What? No, we never talk about that. I'll pay you back, I can do other jobs." The minor denies, pressing his palms to Roman's chest.

"It was implicit in my actions. If you couldn't see it was because you are dumber than I thought or maybe you were so desperate for attention that you chose not to see it." Sionis takes the two ends of the pyjamas, opening the buttons in one go. The boy goes over in his mind all the facts of the last month he has spent with Roman. The flat was surrounded by security guards, that's what he said. The truth was that they didn't look like security company guards.

Roman carried a loaded gun in his jacket all the time, he had calloused hands. Someone who was born rich and inherited a millionaire's empire couldn't have hands like that. Jason lifts his head a little, the gun is still kept close to the magnate's chest. Obvious all those signs, telling himself that Sionis was a good man, he was so blind. Todd moves his hand trying to reach the gun.

"Bad move, darling." The older one is faster, taking the gun out of its holster and shooting just above the teenager's head. The sound of the explosion stuns him a little followed by the penetrating smell of gunpowder. He hits the barrel against his cheek. "You know there's no way to escape from here, even if you take my gun away and manage to kill me, right?"

Jason separates his lips, he was an idiot. He has no friends to ask for help and that so-called family didn't even take an interest in him. Just before he closes his mouth Roman pushes the barrel of the gun between his lips. He couldn't perceive it before, but the metal is still hot from the previous detonation. The look that Sionis gives him is one he has never seen before in his eyes, the icy blue of his orbs piercing his bones. For the first time in a long time he realizes how alone he is.

"You can do it today just like that, you'll sleep with me in the master bedroom. Tomorrow I'll take you to eat at that restaurant you like, then to Tesla, and we'll buy a new car. For you, of course." Roman pushes the gun down the boy's throat, causing him to gag. Then he removes it from his mouth, without removing his finger from the trigger, even if it is pointed at his face. "Or I can blow your fucking head off now, send one of your stupid little hands to Bruce Wayne and fuck your corpse until it rots. But the choice is yours. I'll give you two seconds to think about it."

He had no place to go back to, if he told Bruce or Dick about it, they would say it was his fault. He could hear their voices in his head. The scolding and reprimands. Listing one by one the faults he had, saying what he should or shouldn't have done. Jason holds one of his hands to the cuff of his pyjamas, opening the button to get out of his shirt. Roman's eyebrows rise in surprise, Todd reaches the edge of his trousers. He lifts his legs to be able to slide the garment out.

"It's the best decision you could have made, Jay". His voice is soft, like being stroked with a feather totally different to the tone I use when I push the gun in his mouth. Roman stands up a bit giving the boy space to undress. The tycoon takes off his jacket, keeping his gun in the back pocket of his trousers he lifts the sleeves of his white shirt.

"What do you want me to do?" Jason has never been with a man, but he doesn't need to be a genius to know that Roman is not the receiving type.

"Just be quiet, if I need you to do something else, I'll tell you." The older man's hands close around his waist. Rubbing the edge of his fingers against the elastic of his underwear. Jason tense up, shaking as Sionis slips the garment off. "You are so tense..."

"This is my first time." The younger one confesses, hoping for a little mercy from the older one. Roman looks for something in his shirt pocket by taking out a small blister pack.

"Open your mouth." He orders by taking a small pill between his fingers. Todd's eyes widen as he looks at the medicine in terror. "You trust me, don't you? This will help you relax and make you feel good."

Jason hesitates, squeezing his lips together, but finally opens up. Roman presses the pill against his tongue. Taking advantage of the contact to touch the inside of the teenager's mouth with his finger. Todd swallows, a little with difficulty. The older one sticks to him again, sinking his nose into his neck. He has his favourite smells, the coconut in his hair and the flowers on his skin.

He carries his hands from the young man's knees to his neck, taking the time to get to know every muscle in his body. I wait more than usual for Jason and, since he could finally take it, I wanted to do it well. You can notice how the boy's thin body loses tension until he lets out a small sigh when Roman's fingers brush against his chest.

"How do you feel?" questions the older boy. Jason rolls over on the bed, sighing.

"My whole body is on fire." Answers the younger one. Roman can feel Jason's hard cock against his thigh. He pushes his leg between the young man's legs earning a long moan.

"Turn around." The older one orders again, Jason gasps. He rolls over on his own hugging the pillow. He can see the hole that the bullet made on the back of the bed. The tycoon's palms go down his back. Taking both buttocks, squeezing them between his fingers. He climbs up with the same calmness taking his hand to the lips of the teenager. "Sucks."

The boy opens his mouth, allowing the appendages to penetrate his cavity. Sobbing as they move to the inside of his cheeks, soaking in saliva. He closes his lips around them, sucking as Roman asked. The tips of her fingers rub against her tongue, the pressure on that part feels strange.

Roman throws his fingers out of the young man's mouth. Bringing his lips close to the back of Jason's neck he sucks the skin off his neck while directing his hand into Todd's cheeks. Pushing both extremities inward, the teenager gasps, but his body doesn't tighten. He remains impassive even when Sionis moves inside him. Caressing the soft walls, while looking for the area that has a different texture from the rest of his entrails.

The skin on his neck and back is soft, smooth as the petal of a flower. It must be, because it is maintained by a diet high in vitamin E and its best body care products. That's why he wants it, because it's perfect. Jason moans, tall enough to take Roman out of his reverie. He stops on the spot, pressing his fingers harder on the spot where he has stopped. Watching the teenager shake, whimpering against the pillow.

He separates his fingers inside the young man, adding a third one. Listening to the boy drown out a moan with his lips closed, he moves all three of them in the teenager's cavity. Opening its walls, stretching its entrails, so that it is easier to penetrate it later. Jason sinks his face into the fabric of the pillows and squeezes his toes.

Roman has already waited a long time and will not wait any longer. He opens the zipper of his trousers releasing his erection. Taking the base of his cock, pressing the tip over the young man's hole. Jason shakes slightly, taking a long breath as Sionis begins to make her way into his bowels. His hard hands run from his waist to his shoulders, stopping to appreciate every line of Todd's body.

The boy sinks into the sheets, joining his knees and letting Roman cover him with his body. A couple of seconds later, he begins to sway. Giving some slow and deep stabs to check how much resistance there is in his centre. To his surprise the virgin walls separate easily, letting him dig deep into Jason. The teenager releases short, low moans, silenced by the way he presses his face on the pillow.

Roman takes him by the forearm, forcing Todd to lift his torso out of bed. The minor rests his palm on the mattress, trying to stabilize himself. His legs open, balancing his body to the change of speed. His lips tremble separating to let out his voice with no way to be drowned out.

"Roman, wait. Roman." The minor begs with his trembling voice, the new sensation is strange. Whatever Sionis gave him only made his body numb, but it allowed him to be conscious. Notice with alarming clarity how the older one moves in his bowels. His cock opening its walls, hard and throbbing in its centre. Striking his belly, pushing him harder and harder.

"What? You don't like it?" He has that funny tone in his voice, he always does. He squeezes Jason's arm between his fingers, feeling the flesh warm from the pressure. A reddish mark is visible on the thin skin when he raises his touch to make the teenager go straight. Todd reaches for the back of the bed as his last support. Holding on to the wooden surface and letting his head fall over the edge.

"It is strange". The youngest one babbles on the back of his hand.

"What is strange? How much do you like to be penetrated? Is that it? Tell me." Roman speaks against his ear, his voice resonating against his skin.

"It's strange how much I like to be penetrated." The teenager gasps. Roman lets go of his arm, letting him hold it with both hands. The older man clenches his fist over the teenager's cock. Shaking his wrist, more calmly than his onslaught.

"All right, you're being a good boy. Jason." The magnate kisses his neck, stopping behind his ear. Jason whines, shamelessly letting his voice reach Sionis letting his know he feels good.

"Roman, I'm going, I'm going to come". The boy warns, Sionis' movements are accelerated by hitting his hip against Jason's ass. Rubbing the fabric of his trousers over the battered flesh. The teenager squeezes his lips, letting his face fall on his hands, spilling over the fabrics. The mogul curses behind him, circling the young man's waist to stay stuck in the depths of Todd.

"Wonderful, Jay. Only you could be this perfect". Roman flatters him, rubbing his palm on the boy's belly allowing the warm moisture to expand through the cavity, burning in Todd's loins. As it spills down his legs. Jason is convinced again, saying that he was wrong. Sionis was not a bad man, maybe he just had a different idea of love and that was not bad. Not when both parties agreed, and he had given his consent. Of course, he didn't force him, he even gave him the choice.

He chose to obey him, no one could say that that was abuse when he consented. That's what he wanted, that's what he wants. To stay with Roman and never see Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson again. Ever. Roman said that they would sleep together, that he would take him to lunch and that he would give him a car. Roman listens, Roman laughs, Roman loves him.

Roman wants it.

And he loves Roman too.

Jason turns his face to look at Sionis, parting his lips. The older man's hand surrounds his neck, holding him in that place. He finally joins their mouths in a kiss, his tongue tastes like mint maybe from a candy or gum. He rubs himself precisely over the teenager's, stroking the inside of his cheeks, making his teeth collide. Being kissed by Roman makes up for all the bad things that have happened and can happen.

…

"You're a fucking retard." Richard's voice can be heard from a distance even if he is less than a metre away. "Only you could be such an asshole to fall for that guy's cheap blackmail. Oh, and wait until Bruce finds out what you've been doing all this time. Don't even think about playing the victim because we all know this was your fault for being so stupid."

my twitter

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
